Rosenkruez Runaway
by DementedMindOfSchuldich
Summary: Its just the first capter and theres more to come...I hope, please R&R, It will be NC-17 later on, what happens when another Rosenkruez runaway is discovered, and who could it be?


Disclamor as aplies: Thier not mine damn it, dont rub it in!  
  
a/n: "telipathic speach or forced thoughts" ''talking'' 'normal thoughts'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rosenkruez Runaway  
  
  
''Fuck!''  
  
Youji growled, his fingers running through his hair absent-mindedly.  
  
''Why do I have to be the one to stand this guard?''  
  
He passed the tiles of the large industrial kitchen, his thoughts on Aya.  
  
''He knows I watch....GAHH!!! If something doesn't happen soon I'm booking to the nearest club!!''  
  
He huffed as he jumped up on the countertop to sit on it.  
  
''Damn it Aya...Great, now I'm talking to myself!''  
  
He sighed in a bored way and laid back. Something brushed against his hip, across a resent and still painful bruise.  
  
He sat up startled and gasped at what he saw.  
  
'What was that?'  
"Nothing"  
  
He shivered and settled back down.  
  
''This place is creepy''  
  
Youji played with his sunglasses and hopped off of the counter. A shadow is a near corner catching his eye as he moved for the door.  
  
''.....Who's there...''  
  
He moved over to it and looked into the darkened corner.  
  
"Nothing here.... just go play like a good sex addict"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably and moved back a bit, sensing that something about that last thought wasn't right, wasn't really his thought.  
  
''I think I'm going crazy.''  
  
He swiped his fingers through his hair again and put his shades back on before leaving his post like he said he was going to do if nothing exiting happened soon.  
  
He thought he saw the same shadow again, but pushed it from his mind as he left the room and made his way to his roadster waiting for him outside.  
''Why did I even take this mission anyway? No girls to flirt with...bleh''  
  
He jumped into the seat of his car and put the key in the ignition, grinning at the purring engine. He caught another shadow in his back seat and thought hi felt his car bounce, as if someone had just gotten in.  
  
He looked back and when he saw nothing he scoffed at himself.  
  
''Youji baby, your losing it''  
  
He tore out of the parking lot and was headed to his favorite club when his headset (that he had forgotten to take off) came to life with Omi's voice.  
  
''Balinese...what's your position?''  
  
''Fuck!''  
  
''What?''  
  
''I'm gone you guys. I'm on the road and headed for some excitement.''  
  
''JERK!!'' Kens voice piped in.  
  
''Leave it...I've dealt with the target.... He can go.''  
  
Aya's voice was cold and calculated.  
  
Youji grinned and clicked off his headset.  
  
''Mmmm... I'm sooooo getting it when I get home...All well''  
  
He turned a corner and turned on his radio to classic metal and hard rock. He passed under a street lamp and nearly crashed as he saw a flash of orange-ish hair in his back seat, but when he turned to look, nothing was there.  
  
''Grrr....pull it together Kudoe! You're over him...you left him before you even met Asuka! Forget about him...''  
  
He sighed and pulled back onto the road.  
  
"You can't forget him, you were his once...and still are."  
  
He shook his head and stopped at a club. He got out and looked around, then went in to the noise, smoke, and all the sins you could imagine.  
  
''Finely... a lil bit of peace.''  
  
He sighed and found a seat at the bar, the pulled out a cigarette, inhaling its toxic smoke with relief.  
  
''Mmmm....now for a hottie to find and I'll be one happy assian.''  
  
Someone placed their hand on Youji's shoulder, making him jump. He hid his jitteriness and turned around, one of his famous play all smiles on his face.  
  
''Hallo, lieb...''  
  
Youji's throat knotted and his face fell with that voice and those words. He found himself starring into blue eyes, his mouth still opened as the man kissed him. The man was familure in a way... but so different now.  
  
'It can't be him...Can it?'  
  
The other man ordered a coke and rum, propping red shades on tope of his fiery hair.  
  
"I've missed you Youji"  
  
The man smirked and kept looking at the bar tenders direction.  
  
"Or should I call you Balinese?"  
  
Youji's head was filled with fear and he starred at the German.  
  
''The hell are you?!?''  
  
Youji's voice cracked a bit, and he took a drink of his heavy-liquored coffee.  
  
''You know who I am...''  
  
The German's smirk frightened Youji.  
  
''You!''  
  
He backed away and headed for the door, not paying any attention to the women around him.  
  
"Don't be like that now.."  
  
He grabbed Youji's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Youji pushed him away and ran for the door. He jumped into his car and started driving off like a lunatic.  
  
''Damn it! How the hell did he find me?!?''  
  
A black limo pulled out in front of him and his mind raced with questions. His throat was caught and he was drug from his car and into the limo by a force unseen. The door slammed behind him once he was in. He lay on the floor of the care, three sets of eyes on him.   
  
Solid confidant brown, psychotic honey, and cold navy blue. , All eerily familiar except the deep brown ones.   
The car door opened and a certain German joined them, a playful, yet evil smirk on his lips.  
  
''Never saw you as one to walk away from a good time Youj.''  
  
Youji squirmed under their gazes.  
  
''When did you get out Ker....''  
  
"The names Schuldich now"  
  
''Oh''  
  
Brad looked at the pathetic blonde at his feet.  
  
''I hear you escaped from Rosenkruez.''  
  
Youji looked at the man coldly.  
  
"Don't resist lieb, I told him everything...all most"  
  
''Just leave me the fuck alone.... and get the fuck out of my head Schuldich!!''  
  
He could feel the cat like eyes of Farfellow starring at him, and invisible hands caressing his hair and face.  
  
''Nagi...Don't''  
  
Youji growled at the surprised youth, throwing Farfellow a death glare as well before turning him attentions back to Schu.  
  
''Let me go.... I have no busyness with you.''  
  
He reached for the door and was pushed back to the seat next to Brad as the car started moving.  
  
''I said leave me alone.''  
  
He glared at the group of men and gave up trying.  
  
''Fine.... What the hell do you want with me anyway?''  
  
Schu smirked and grabbed his lower arm, pulling him to sit next to him. He then slid an arm around his waist to hold him there.  
  
Brad glared at the blue eyed German, but said nothing.  
  
''Your here because I've been informed that you ran from Rosenkruez about 5 years ago.... Is this true?''  
  
Youji growled and pulled away from Schuldich with a certain level of hatred for the man now.  
  
''What's it to you?''  
  
His voice couldn't have been more venomnes if he were king cobra.  
  
Farfellow looked at the blonde with as much concern a psycho could possess as Nagi just stayed still and made no comment wile Schu kept up his irritating smirking and Brad glared at the green eyed man.  
  
''Shall I say that if you don't cooperate, your life...might not be too long.''  
  
Brads cold smile that wasn't even a smile sent chills down Youji's spine.  
  
''Yeah, I got out of that hell hole...Why?''  
  
''I'm the one asking the questions here.''  
  
Youji huffed and relaxed into the seat.  
  
''But that's no fair, why not just have a question game. You know...You ask me, I ask you, then someone else asks something...''  
  
He was cut off with a kick to his shin, witch was the only part of his body that Brad could reach. He yelped and scoffed at the older man.  
  
''Mittel bumser''(1)  
  
Schu nearly giggled at that remark, especially since he knew brad knew no German.  
  
Brad glared at the red head and kicked at Farfellow who was going after his fly.  
  
''Farfellow, its not a toy''  
  
Farfellow smiled creepily and sat back down next to Nagi, who was smiling inwardly at the comicalness of the whole scene.  
  
Youji stretched out and propped his feet on the small coffee table.  
  
''Fine fine...ask away, but nothing too personal''  
  
He even winked at the dark brunet as he relaxed once more into the soft swayed seats, Schu trying in vain to get Youji to let him get closer.  
  
"Come on...you never pushed me away before..."  
  
"Yeah, well, you never tried napping me before, so just lay off will ya?"  
  
"No" Schu even sent him a mental out before backing out for a bit.  
''What was your power that they trained you on''  
  
Brads voice was getting agitated and gruff.  
  
You glared at the American as he sat up for a moment.  
  
''I don't know, it's been forever since I've used it...''  
  
Brad shot at him, pinning him down by straddling him at the hips, his fingers digging into the other mans shoulders with bruising force.  
  
''Don't play with me. I'm a very dangerous man you know..''  
  
''Oh really now? And what power do you have of dangerous one?''  
  
''I'm a precog...I can see in to the future.''  
  
''Ooohhh I'm sooo scared.... That's like having the power to call bunnies home.''  
  
A punch landed his cheek bode, knocking his head back.  
  
''BRAD! Take it easy...We have him, he's not going anywhere.. Sheesh!''  
  
Brad let Youji go and sat back down, straitening his collar.  
  
''Fine''  
  
Youji rubbed his now sore cheek and sighed.  
  
''Soooo....''  
  
He looked around at nothing in particular, but tried to look interested in his suroundings.  
  
He played with his wrist until pain shot through it, he winced and let his hands drop into his lap. He looked over and saw the one called Brad starring at him...out of lust, or just plane pissed off, he wasn't sure, but he shrugged it off and leaned back again.  
  
''Youji...that's your name, correct?''  
  
Youji nodded.  
  
''What was your power...tell me''  
  
Youji sighed and looked out the window absently.  
  
''I don't know for sure, I ran away before they could figure it out...but they suspected I have a combination...Nothings shown since I ran though, so I really don't know.''  
  
Brad growled and huffed as he threw himself into the swayed seat, the coming to a stop.  
''What were their suspicions?''  
  
''Umm...elemental control and something else...''  
  
Schuldich prodded his ribs.  
  
''Oh fine! And the ability to create illusions. Happy?''  
  
He sighed and scooted closer to the window when the door opened.  
  
''Do I get to leave now?''  
  
''Not yet.''  
  
Youji spun around to look at the youth that hadn't even said hello to his old comrade.  
  
''And why not?''  
  
''We're not done with you yet, that's why.''  
  
Crawford's voice was almost happy as he said those frightening words.  
  
''Whats that mean?''  
  
Schu smirked and got out of the car, fallowed by Brad, then Youji, Nagi, and Farfie.  
  
Youji gawked at the place eh had been taken. A house that had to be at least 6 bedrooms, full dinning room, living room, and kitchen, along with about 3.5 baths in the middle of a forest.  
  
''..... The hell..?''  
  
Schuldich smirked and grabbed his arm, pulling him along a brick walkway.  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Dun dun dun! R&R please, and any suggestions would be kinda nice too! =^w^= Mew! 


End file.
